


Серафим

by luthiele



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthiele/pseuds/luthiele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сангвиний ухаживает за раненым Азкаэллоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серафим

**Author's Note:**

> Из библейской книги пророка Исайи: "Вокруг Него стояли Серафимы; у каждого из них по шести крыл. И взывали они друг ко другу и говорили: Свят, Свят, Свят Господь Саваоф! Вся земля полна славы Его!".
> 
> "Ав шели"(ивр.) - мой отец  
> "Бен шели" (ивр) - мой сын.

Сны багровые, ржавые и серые. 

…Столп пламени врастает в небо на горизонте, и с горизонта накатывает волна, вспыхивает бесшумно, и в броне выгорают сервомоторы. Он разом слепнет, глохнет, лишается голоса, воздуха. Этого не может быть, один шанс на десять, двадцать тысяч, но не срабатывает аварийное отключение, и теперь он пойман, похоронен внутри мертвого, неподвижного, неподъемного металла и керамита. Он пытается сдвинуть руку, и чувствует, как бесплодное усилие рвет мышцы. Он пытается закричать, и металл резонирует, возвращает дребезжащее эхо. Мертвая, мертвая тяжесть, капкан, темница.

Саркофаг. 

…Люди лепят голема из красной глины, священной красной глины с берегов Алой Слезы, смешивают с ней пепел от сожженной плоти, с почтением укладывают, хоронят в ней тщательно, бережно очищенные кости. У голема нет лица, потому что людям запретно подражать делам Сущего, и не по силам вдохнуть душу и жизнь в глину, но есть имя, и имя это принадлежало умершему. Когда их труд будет завершен, и спеты последние гимны, он, его кости и его дух останутся внутри стража, обращенного в сторону пустыни, откуда приходит гибель. Великая честь, великая награда, великое служение. 

И когда гимны смолкают, когда с почтением и трепетом называют имя, он понимает, что это имя — его, и его кости, и его пепел смешан с глиной, и он стоит у края красной пустыни, лишенный лица. 

Тогда он понимает, что спит. 

Всего лишь спит. 

Ангел, Кровь, Трон, _почему_ он спит?!

Оба сердца взрываются стуком, Азкаэллон рвется прочь, вперед, вверх – и открывает глаза. 

Что-то – и кто-то – отлетает прочь, стук о переборку, звон и треск, но он едва замечает. Он щурится от слишком яркого, холодного потолочного света и неотрывно смотрит на свою ладонь, мгновение, другое. Рука тяжелая, онемевшая, и пальцы странно дрожат, и сходятся в кулак через сопротивление, но это, несомненно, его рука, а вовсе не…

— Очнулся, — произносит голос Ангела, тень Ангела вырастает у него за спиной, и руки Ангела ложатся ему на плечи.   
_  
…Нет подобия тебе на земле, нет в небе, нет среди звезд, нет равного тебе в минувшем, нет в настоящем, не будет в грядущем…_

Крылья простираются у Азкаэллона над головой, смыкаются куполом, и свет теплеет и золотится, пройдя сквозь них. 

— Оставьте нас, — говорит Ангел кому-то, Азкаэллону нет дела, кому. 

_…Тоска и счастье быть подле тебя, горше смерти разлука с тобой. Благословлен воздух дыханием твоим, благословлена земля шагами твоими, благословлен видевший тебя однажды, трижды благословлен идущий твоими путями, стократ благословлен принятый под руку твою…_

— Очнулся… — повторяет Ангел, когда стихают чужие шаги, и теперь Азкаэллон ясно различает облегчение в его голосе. Поднимаются и опускаются его плечи, сдвигаются и снова замирают крылья. – Я опасался… риск был велик. Апотекарии и Дети Машины в один голос говорят, что еще не видели такого нейротоксина, а тебе досталось больше остальных. 

Тогда Азкаэллон вспоминает. Он уже держал это… эту тварь, чем бы она в итоге ни оказалась, за хребет, когда она вдруг, мгновенно, бесшумно распалась, расточилась, превратилась в густую черную взвесь. Почти сразу же взвыли датчики. Почти сразу же отказали основные воздушные фильтры. Спустя несколько секунд — резервные. И тело… исчезло. Последнее, что Азкаэллон увидел, пока не потемнело в глазах — как Ангел оборачивается, как распахивает крылья — они должны отбрасывать тень против тусклого местного светила, но на деле источают свет. Сияние затапливает окоем, сносит и растворяет черное облако, и потом…

Это, конечно, могла быть галлюцинация. И скорее всего, была. 

_…Тень твоя ярче солнца, свет твой острее меча. Благословен живущий в сиянии твоем, благословен принявший в нем смерть…_

— Как мне сказали, нервным волокнам потребуется еще какое-то время, чтобы окончательно восстановится, — говорит Ангел. 

— _Ав шели…_ — произносит Азкаэллон, горло тоже онемевшее и словно чужое, и язык повинуется не без труда. 

— Ни слова, — твердо говорит Ангел, и Азкаээлон умолкает. — Я знаю все, что ты собираешься сказать. 

«Что я был бесполезен и что никакой нейротоксин не извиняет моей беспомощности». 

— Ты станешь утверждать, что не справился со своим долгом, и просить прощения, — продолжает Ангел. — А прощения у тебя должен просить я. 

Слышать это от него непереносимо. 

— _Ав шели_ , ты не должен…

— Ни слова. Мне следовало дождаться полных сведений разведки, не увлекаться преследованием и вообще больше слушать…

«Ралдорона», скажет он сейчас.

— …Ралдорона, — Ангел вновь вздыхает. — Риск был напрасный, и я чуть не лишился тебя… _бен шели_. 

Ангел ведь тоже был там, с ними. Может быть, поэтому его руки, лежащие у Азкаэллона на плечах, тоже чуть подрагивают. 

А может быть, и не поэтому. 

_…Нет сердца, подобного твоему, нет любви, крепче твоей, нет ее чище. Тысяче океанов не вместить ее, тысяче солнц не затмить ее…_

Свет струится сквозь маховые перья над головой, как сквозь витраж. 

— Теперь говори. Если только ты не собираешься снова просить прощения. 

Азкаэллон решается. 

— Нет. Я хочу просить о другом. 

Сейчас. Следующего случая может не представится, пока не станет…слишком поздно. 

— Я хочу попросить тебя о милости, _ав шели_. Если случится так, что мои раны будут слишком тяжелы и не останется иного выхода, кроме… Я прошу тебя, _ав шели_ : если случится так, позволь мне умереть. 

— Милости?!

Крылья громко, оглушительно, гневно хлопают над ним раз, затем другой, и рука Ангела резким, быстрым жестом накрывает ключицы, над тем местом, где зреет геносемя. 

Азкаэллон закрывает глаза и ждет. 

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем меня просишь, — говорит Ангел наконец, и в его голосе больше не слышно гнева. 

«Понимаешь ли ты? Видел ли ты уже? Знаешь ли ты, как я умру и когда?». 

Азкаэллон молчит. 

— Ты всё равно останешься моим сыном, — говорит Ангел. — Ты всегда останешься моим сыном. 

И это правда, каждое слово. Азкаэллону ли не знать, как Ангел спускается на палубу Спящих, как проходит между рядами в полумраке, как прикасается к алой и золотой эмали, как читает пальцами имена и знаки различий, как проговаривает их вполголоса, как напевает негромко, как его крылья задевают, оглаживают неподвижный металл. И Азкаэллон старается идти следом тихо, совсем тихо. 

Жрецы Машины пробовали возражать, говоря, что опасно тревожить Спящих. Тогда Ангел так и ответил им: «Они остаются моими сыновьями». Это, и больше ничего. 

Азкаэллон знает, что иногда Спящие, пробужденные перед битвой, выказывают удивительную осведомленность о событиях, которых не застали наяву. 

Он знает, и Ангел знает, Жрецам же Машины знать не обязательно. 

Все это правда. 

Он будет спать, и Ангел будет приходить в его сны. 

— Но я больше не смогу следовать за тобой, — говорит Азкаэллон. 

Ангел молчит. В полной тишине крылья смыкаются над головой ближе, теснее, так, что почти касаются Азкаэллона. Почти. Всегда только почти. Ангел молчит. 

Спустя долгие минуты он произносит:

— Я дам тебе, что ты просишь, кровь моей крови. 

И приходит безмятежный, бескрайний, безмерный покой. 

— Теперь спи, _бен шели_ , — произносит голос Ангела над ним, и рука Ангела ложится ему на голову. — По крайней мере, ты перестанешь бояться спать. 

Азкаэллон не спрашивает, откуда он знает. Он Ангел. Он знает. 

_…Перстнем положи меня на ладонь свою, малым пером сделай меня в крыльях твоих…_

Сны белые, алые и золотые.


End file.
